blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuno
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Wind |age= 15 (Beginning) 16 (Star Awards Festival Arc) |birthday= October 4th (left at the church) |sign= Libra |height= 172 cm |weight= |blood= AB |eyes= Amber |hair= Black |family= Asta (foster brother) Recca (foster sister) Nash (foster brother) Aruru (foster sister) Hollo (foster brother) |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Golden Dawn |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 1 |anime= Episode 1 Jump Festa 2016 OVA |jva= Nobunaga Shimazaki, Aki Sekine; Sōma Saitō, Mikako Komatsu (OVA) |eva= Micah Solusod }} |chapter= }} is an orphan who was left under the care of a church in the village of Hage. He wields a four-leaf clover grimoire and is a 5th Class Intermediate Magic Knight of Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn and Royal Knights squads. Appearance Yuno is a young man of average height with a lean build, amber eyes, and messy black hair. His main outfit consists of a pitch-black shirt with a high collar and long sleeves. The sleeves have brown leather that cover the wrists and upper arms. He wears light brown pants that are cut below his knees and, around his waist, a pair of brown belts that cross each other. Additionally, he wears a pair of dark-colored socks and a pair of boots. He carries his grimoire in a pouch strapped at his right-hand side of his waist. Later on, Yuno starts wearing the squad's signature robes. He also possesses a necklace made of a gold-colored chain and a blue magic stone, which has a gold-colored cross and four-pointed stars at each corner. After becoming a member of the Golden Dawn squad, Yuno starts wearing its signature squad robe, which covers his torso and is gold in color. The fabric has an intricate design with a similar color palette as the robe. It also has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of blue ropes coming from the left shoulder and connected to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. The button keeps the robe properly in place. The squad's insignia is positioned at the left-hand side. While possessed by an elf spirit, a red tattoo appears on Yuno's left cheek and his ears become pointed. Gallery Infant Yuno.png|Yuno as a baby Young Yuno.png|Yuno at six years old Elf Yuno.png|Yuno possessed by an elf Yuno - Quartet Knights.png|Yuno in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personality Yuno has a calm and emotionless demeanor and speaks only when he really needs to convey his thoughts. His manner of speaking often makes people misinterpret what he means. Despite his detached nature, Yuno harbors a strong ambition to be the Magic Emperor, which he developed while growing up with Asta. Additionally, Yuno has a sense of rivalry with him so strong that he will go to any length to stop anyone who tries to put Asta in harm's way. Because he spent most of his childhood living with Asta, Yuno possesses similar traits as he does. One is his tenacity and will to never give up, both of which he learned from training together with Asta in their early days. In contrast with his current personality, Yuno used to be more of a crybaby who could not stand up for himself. He started to change after Asta saved him while showing his dream and determination. Battle Prowess Magic *'Wind Magic': Yuno uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate wind. He is proficient with this magic even before he receives his grimoire. He usually uses this magic in the form of whirlwinds that can knock out his opponents in a single hit. He could also use the whirlwinds to lift and propel himself through the air. Yuno Towering Tornado.png|link=Towering Tornado|Towering Tornado Yuno crescent wind sickle.png|link=Crescent Kamaitachi|Crescent Kamaitachi Tornado Fang.png|link=Tornado Fang|Tornado Fang Gale White Bow.png|link=Gale White Bow|Gale White Bow Wind trident.png|Unnamed trident spell *'Creation Magic': Yuno uses this form of magic to manifest any entities that he desires. He uses this magic with his wind magic to create a wind-based entity. Yuno White Hawk.png|link=Swift White Hawk|Swift White Hawk Yuno Wind Blades Shower.png|link=Wind Blades Shower|Wind Blades Shower Yuno ark of heavenly wind.png|link=Heavenly Wind Ark|Heavenly Wind Ark *'Spirit Magic': Yuno uses this form of magic to summon a spirit that can assist him in battle. He uses this magic to summon Sylph, the wind spirit. Breath of Sylph.png|link=Sylph's Breath|Sylph's Breath Spirit Dive.png|link=Spirit Dive|Spirit Dive Spirit Storm and Vouivre Shout.png|link=Spirit Storm|Spirit Storm *'Reinforcement Magic': Yuno uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. Mana Skin Yuno.png|link=Mana Skin|Mana Skin Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': Yuno possesses large amounts of Magic Power, as not a single anti-bird flies around him during the Magic Knights entrance exam. It also allows him to cast two different spells at the same time with ease. He easily fights on par with two of the Diamond Kingdom's Eight Shining Generals and defeats one of them. His Magic Power increases greatly after being possessed by an elf. *'Mana Sensory': Yuno possesses the ability to sense mana from his surroundings. In addition, he can see the flow of mana in the form of a flock of winged beings. *'Mana Zone': Yuno can control all the mana in the area around him to increase his spells' power and range. *'Spirit Absorption': By combining Mana Zone with his refinement of Mana Skin, Yuno merges with Sylph and a vast amount of mana, increasing his magic power and partially transforming himself. The increase in power allows him to match that of a Magic Knights Captain. *'Indomitable Will': After being possessed by an elf and hearing Asta's determination to become Magic Emperor, Yuno's strong will allows him to keep his soul intact. Equipment *'Grimoire': Yuno wields a four-leaf clover grimoire, which he receives in the acceptance ceremony after he turns 15 years old. The grimoire is similar to the grimoire that the first Magic Emperor received. His grimoire has a gold-colored cover, the gold-colored four-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover and intricate ornaments around the borders. Yuno Grimoire.png|Yuno's grimoire Fights *Klaus Lunettes and Yuno vs. Mars: Interrupted *Yuno vs. Catherine: Win *Yuno vs. Ragus: Win *Team O vs. Team P: Win *Team I vs. Team P: Win *Asta and Yuno vs. Two Elves: Win *Asta and Yuno vs. Licht: Loss *Asta and Yuno vs. Elf: Win Events *Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony *Magic Knights Entrance Exam *Blood Brothers Reunion *Hidden Treasures: the Sword and the Wind *The Undead Invasion *Invasion of Kiten *Star Awards Festival *The Hot Spring Training Camp *Royal Knights Selection Exam *Attacking the Eye of the Midnight Sun Base Relationships Asta Asta is Yuno's foster brother, best friend and rivals competing to become the Magic Emperor. Both of them grew up in Hage Village together since they were abandoned at the church as infants. William Vangeance Sylph One of the four main elemental spirits, who chose Yuno during the battle at the dungeon. She likes Yuno and has a possessive attitude. Charmy Pappitson A member of the Black Bulls who developed a crush on Yuno since he saved her meal from falling down the kitchen at the Royal Capital, and she called him her 'meal-saving prince'. Klaus A senior member of the Golden Dawn who mentors Yuno since he joined the squad. Notable Quotes * * Trivia *Yuno's grimoire design is the background for Volume 1's cover. *Yuno's favorite thing is the sky. *Question Brigade Rankings: **Yuno is the tenth strongest character physically. **Yuno is ranked #1 in Tabata's list of 'Hot Guys'. **Yuno is the second most liked by animals. *Yuno ranked fourth in the first popularity poll and third in the second. **In the VIZ popularity polls, Yuno ranked fourth in the first and second. *Curiously his Spirit drive transform the opposite half of the body in relation to Asta's Demonic form References Navigation es:Yuno id:Yuno ru:Юно pt-br:Yuno fr:Yuno Category:Peasants